Chrysanthemum
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JinHwi/BaeHwi] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] Jinyoung tahu ia harus segera mengatakannya pada Daehwi, tentang apa yang dirasakannya selama ini, ia sudah punya rencana untuk mengungkapkannya hari ini dengan sebuah bunga. [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]


Title: Chrysanthemum

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: saya bikin ini sambil dengerin beautiful-nya pentagon sama baby come to me-nya wjsn. Kali aja mau dengerin juga, siapa tau lebih dapat feelnya he he he.

– **Chrysanthemum –**

–

Hari ini cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terang dan angin berhembus tenang, benar-benar cuaca yang disukai oleh Jinyoung. Ia sudah punya rencana untuk hari ini dan ia sudah menetapkan hatinya apapun yang terjadi ia harus melakukannya hari ini. Dengan mengendarai mobilnya, ia ke toko bunga. Ia membeli satu buket bunga yang penuh dengan mahkota berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum sembari mencium wangi bunga itu.

Setelah masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya, ia bergegas pergi ke kampus Daehwi. Iya, Jinyoung memang sopir untuk Daehwi. Dan hari ini Daehwi bilang kalau ia hanya ada satu kelas jadi bisa pulang cepat. Sedangkan Jinyoung masih menikmati liburan semesternya. Kampusnya memang berbeda karena sejak awal Daehwi memang tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke kampus Jinyoung.

Sekitar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang, Jinyoung bisa dengan jelas melihat Daehwi yang sedang mengerutkan alisnya, tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan ponselnya, sesekali bergumam sesuatu. Ia duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu bangku di taman. Tidak ada orang disana karena memang harusnya masih libur tapi Daehwi mengambil kelas tambahan untuk beberapa mata kuliah karena semester lalu ia sempat beberapa kali absen karena harus membantu ibunya di Amerika.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jinyoung keluar dengan buket bunga yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan senyum mengembang, ia mendekati Daehwi. Daehwi yang sadar akan seseorang yang berada di dekatnya langsung mendongak dan tersenyum ketika tahu Jinyoung sudah ada di depannya. Tapi, raut wajahnya kembali bingung setelah melihat penampilan Jinyoung. Ia mengerutkan alisnya lucu, "Hyung, apa yang kau pakai? Kenapa pakai jas?"

Jinyoung diam saja, senyumnya masih disana. Setelah Daehwi berdiri barulah ia memberikan buket bunga tadi padanya.

"Apa ini?" Daehwi bertanya dengan bingung. Sesekali menciumi wangi bunga yang ada di genggamannya. Ia hampir mengeluarkan semua tangkai bunga yang ada didalam buket itu jika saja Jinyoung tidak menahan tangannya.

"Jangan diambil, Daehwi, biarkan saja seperti itu," ucap Jinyoung yang terlihat tidak tenang. Matanya bahkan tidak fokus menatap Daehwi yang tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Aku penasaran, siapa tahu Hyung meletakkan sesuatu didalamnya,"

Jinyoung menghela napas. Ia menarik satu tangan Daehwi dan menggenggamnya. Daehwi yang diperlakukan begitu semakin bingung dan penasaran. Tangannya ditarik yang membuat badannya juga ikut tertarik mendekati Jinyoung.

"Kau pasti tahu kan itu bunga apa."

"Ini krisan merah, kan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk gugup. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia juga sadar jika telapak tangan yang menggenggam tangan Daehwi perlahan menjadi berkeringat dingin. Ia tahu Daehwi akan protes sebentar lagi.

Daehwi mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika seseorang yang tangannya basah bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. "Tanganmu berkeringat, hyung."

Jinyoung kembali menghela napas. Ayolah, hanya mengatakannya begitu saja kenapa sampai berkeringat seperti ini. "Sebentar saja, aku akan melepaskannya setelah aku mengatakannya sebentar lagi,"

"Cepat, hyung, kau membuatku tidak nyaman,"

Jinyoung tersenyum. Setelah melihat wajah Daehwi yang tidak nyaman karena keringatnya bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, Jinyoung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Namun, ia makin mendekatkan diri Daehwi padanya dan memegang pundak pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memberimu krisan merah?"

"Karena hyung ingin aku bahagia?"

"Apa hanya itu artinya?"

"Hyung mengagumiku?"

"Terus?"

Daehwi tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika ingat arti lain dari krisan merah. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jinyoung, mencari sesuatu dan ia menemukannya. Jinyoung serius, ia tahu itu. Jinyoung benar-benar tidak bermain-main dengannya kali ini.

"Untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta?"

Tatapan Jinyoung yang khawatir berubah menjadi kelegaan. Ia bisa melihat jika wajah Daehwi berubah merah dan sesekali berdeham karena gugup. Jinyoung bersumpah, Daehwi hari ini lucu sekali dan ia juga berjanji dalam hati untuk selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Nah, sudah tahu, kan?" Jinyoung berucap lembut, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Daehwi sayang. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Daehwi sayang.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku memang hobi membaca buku tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membuat kata-kata bagus seperti yang sering kau lihat di tumblr, jadi aku memberimu krisan merah saja, karena aku ingat kalau kau pernah mencari arti bunga itu dan kau menyukainya."

Setelah perkataan Jinyoung yang lumayan panjang, keduanya terdiam. Daehwi merasa bahagia tapi entah kenapa ia terlalu malu untuk menatap pemuda didepannya. Sampai suara berat Jinyoung yang tepat di telinganya mengagetkannya. "Kenapa diam saja?"

Daehwi menghela napas pelan. Ia mendekatkan badannya pada Jinyoung dan menubrukkan kepalanya pada dada Jinyoung, ia benar-benar malu, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "H-Hyung, aku malu..."

Jinyoung tertawa. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Daehwi yang ada di bawah dagunya. "Kenapa malu? Padahal kau sering lari-lari di rumahku dengan tidak memakai baju."

"Hyung, tidak lucu."

Jinyoung kembali tersenyum kemudian menjauhkan badan Daehwi, menangkup kedua pipinya. Daehwi menunggu, ia tahu harus menjawab apa setelah ini. Ia tahu jika perasaannya pada Jinyoung selama ini sudah lebih dari sekadar sahabat.

Tapi, sebelum Daehwi sempat berkata, Jinyoung terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir Daehwi dan berkata, "Jadilah pacarku,"

Jantung Daehwi berdegup kencang. Kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan hilang begitu saja ketika Jinyoung tiba-tiba menciumnya. Benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Ia pun memukul lengan Jinyoung kesal.

Jinyoung kaget, ia memegang lengannya yang ngilu. "Kenapa kau malah memukulku?!"

"Kenapa hyung malah menciumku?! Aku sudah menyiapkan kata-kata dan sekarang aku lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan!" ungkap Daehwi menggeram gemas. Karena Jinyoung tetap diam akhirnya ia yang memeluk Jinyoung lebih dulu. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jinyoung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Perlahan ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Aku mau, hyung."

––

"Kenapa krisan? Kenapa bukan mawar?" tanya Daehwi yang sekarang sudah duduk anteng di mobil Jinyoung. Ia masih menatap penasaran pada buket bunga yang dipegangnya. Rasanya ia ingin membuka buket itu dan menghitung anak tangkai dan anak daunnya. Iya, Daehwi memang _random_.

Jinyoung tahu kalau Daehwi penasaran, jadi ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Jangan berani membuka buketnya,"

Daehwi mengerucut sebal. "Kan hyung bisa membelikannya lagi untukku,"

"Itu mahal!"

"Tidak, hyung! Aku beli krisan untuk praktikum tidak sampai jutaan won,"

"Itu beda!"

"Jenisnya sama!"

"Daehwi!"

Daehwi mendengus lalu meletakkan buketnya begitu saja. Ia mengabaikan Jinyoung yang kembali memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Daehwi, Jinyoung menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia melepas sabuknya dan menghadap Daehwi yang masih setia menatap jalanan dan tangan yang bersedekap di dadanya. "Baiklah, kalau mau kau buka, buka saja. Aku minta maaf." ucap Jinyoung sambil menarik lengan Daehwi.

"Serius?"

"Setidaknya biarkan buket itu berumur sehari,"

Daehwi tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sampai membuat Jinyoung tidak dapat menahannya dan mencium bibir Daehwi dalam yang dibalas Daehwi dengan senang hati. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Jinyoung dan berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

 **END**

Saya bener2 kobam jinhwi kayaknya hehe.

Itu saya pake krisan karena waktu praktikum bunga kemarin ada kelompok yang pake bunga itu dan saya langsung jatuh cinta sama bunganya, cantik banget hehe, saya search di google artinya krisan merah itu untuk mengungkapkan kekaguman, kebahagiaan, dan cinta, sebenernya banyak tapi paling sering dipake buat itu.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
